Night Of The Humanized Autobots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When three girls stumble upon Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting and throw in some chemical mixtures, the results are something that astounds them all. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise wrote this one for all of their supporters here on Fanfiction.**

 **Adeline and Mya belong to guestsurprise, I only own Rachel, and Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **The Night Of The Humanized Autobots**

Adeline, Rachel, and Mya were on the run for freedom. They escaped from the orphanage and they were no longer interested in having a "home." Rachel was 18, but the state did not allow her to live alone because now the government was making up new rules about living alone. In other words, she was not able to get her own place yet. While in the orphanage, she had her best friends Adeline and Mya. They looked up to Rachel and they all had each other's backs. But times were getting rough and the girls wanted to escape to a place where they could just live together and away from all the craziness.

"It will be dark soon, we need to find shelter."

"What about over there?" Mya asked as she pointed to a large, dark medical lab.

"It looks abandoned."

"Perfect! Now let's get inside," Rachel smiled. Mya, Rachel, and Adeline smiled as they found some blankets and an old coffee machine.

"Well guys, this is where we will camp out for a while," Rachel smiled proudly. Suddenly, they heard a huge crash. They all jumped and looked out of the window and screamed in horror. There were two large machines fighting! They were throwing each other around and yelling at each other in a strange language.

"Giant ROBOTS!"

"It looks like those Autobot creatures the news keeps talking about!"

"Well, let's move before we…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mya screamed because at that moment both of the titans fell down and crashed through part of the building.

"MOVE MOVE!" Adeline screamed. One of the robots had red eyes and he growled when he saw them running. He made a fast grab for Adeline and clenched her in his grasp.

"Let her go, Megatron," the one called Optimus growled.

"Disgusting creatures, I still don't understand why you care for them. I will release her if you simply tell me where the Autobot headquarters is," Megatron growled. Optimus let out an angry roar once more and started walking towards him slowly.

"Not another step Optimus or this human will be destroyed," He hissed.

"Not in this lifetime!" Mya yelled. She then threw a large bottle of liquid at Megatron. She had no idea what it was, but she was going to do anything to save her friend. Rachel threw a few more vials of liquid as well. The combination was explosive!

"YOU VILE, WORTHLESS BEINGS! I WILL CRUSH YOUR DISGUSTING BODIES INTO DUST!" Megatron roared as he dropped Adeline. Optimus quickly moved forward and grabbed her.

"I've got you, young one," Optimus said softly. He then quickly moved her to the side before the explosion blew up near him too. There was nothing but dust, growls, and yells as the titans were engulfed in the chemicals and smoke. After a few moments, there was nothing but silence. The girls slowly came out of their hiding places.

"Is everyone alright?" Rachel asked.

"I'm alright," Adeline said quietly.

"Me too," Mya responded. They all got up and began to brush themselves off when they saw the big hole that was left in the ground. It was where the two robots were fighting. But there was a problem; both of them were no longer large robots; they were humans. They were both large men and with strong builds. They both hard large muscles and they were both very handsome. One of them had dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and the other one had black hair and red eyes. They were both very tired looking and exhausted.

"What happened?" The one with dirty blond hair asked. He looked around and saw the girls looking terrified. "Do not fear me. Please come closer; I fear something is terribly wrong."

"W-what is your name?" Mya asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I feel that something…," he paused when he saw that he literally had flesh and fingers. He ran his hands through his head and felt that he had hair. "Oh no…," his baritone voice groaned. Just then, the one with black hair began to wake up.

"What in Primus' name just happened…?" He growled. He then looked at his reflection in the water (since they fell in a small pond) and that he was no longer a Decepticon. "NO! NO NO NO NO!"

"Calm yourself, Megatron," Optimus responded coolly.

"You be calm, you filthy Autobot! We have been changed into the filthiest creatures in the universe!" He snapped. He then heard a snap of twigs. He turned quickly and saw the girls trying to escape.

"YOU! It was you! You all changed us!" Megatron growled. He jumped up and was about to run and grab them, but Optimus jumped and blocked his path.

"Leave them be. There will be no harming the human females."

"I wasn't going to kill them now! At least, not yet. I only wanted to see what they did to us," he growled. Rachel then bravely stood out in front of the girls as the Autobot men came closer.

"Do not fear us. We mean you no harm. Do we, Megatron?" Optimus growled.

"Speak for yourself Autobot. I am only seeking their assistance so that I can turn back into a Decepticon."

"Well then, if you're going to kill us we will definitely not help you! Run!" Mya screamed. The girls all began to run, but Optimus ran and pinned Rachel beneath him and Megatron easily pinned the other two under him. The girls all gasped in fear and were about to scream, but they covered their mouths.

"Don't scream," Optimus whispered.

"HUSH!" Megatron whispered dangerously. At that moment, all three simultaneously fainted.

"Perfect, well, Optimus…any other bright ideas…," Megatron huffed.

"Not yet, but I take it these ladies were staying in that building we almost demolished. Bring them and we will wait til they wake up," Optimus whispered. Megatron rolled his red eyes and easily tossed two of the girls over each of his shoulders as Optimus picked up Rachel and they headed back to the clinic building.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Yes, it's an interesting twist to it, doesn't it? ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Of The Humanized Autobots: Chapter 2**

The girls gently woke up and they noticed they were back in their home; the old clinic.

"Wake up, young ones," a gentle spoke voice. The girls turned around and they saw that the one called Optimus was gently leaning over them and the one called Megatron was angrily slumping in a chair.

"It's about time you all woke up; we have been sitting here for almost an hour," Megatron growled.

"Hold your tongue, Megatron; it won't do any good to frustrate them or frighten them," Optimus said angrily.

"What do you both want?" Rachel said as she tried to get up.

"We want you to change us back!" Megatron yelled.

"We can't! We don't know how!" Mya snapped back.

"Why you little…," Megatron then dove for her and she moved right in time. "Come back here, you pest!"

"Come and get me!" Mya snapped. She was then pulled down by Rachel.

"Mya, stop it! You are only making things worse!" At that moment, the sun began to rise and the men began to groan.

"What's happening…," Optimus groaned, his baritone voice creaking with pain.

"We're changing, Optimus…quick, back outside!" Megatron ordered. They ran back out and the minute the sun hit the sky, they changed back to their Cybertronian forms. They both stretched in relief and happiness.

"Wonderful! That nightmare is over!" Megatron smiled deviously. He then turned to the human girls. "Now…what to do with you creatures…," his deep voice was dripping with venom. At that moment, Optimus stood in front of them.

"Let them be, Megatron; you are back to your evil, despicable self, so you can leave now."

"This isn't over Prime. These creatures have given me a brilliant idea. If I am able to change you Autobots to humans, not only will you be powerless, but you will be my personal slaves."

"That will never happen…"

"We will see what is possible and what is impossible, Prime. But for now, I will be taking this one with me!" He said quickly as he snatched Mya and then flew off into the sky.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"MYA!" Rachel screamed. "We have to stop him, we…," Rachel stopped because at that moment, she saw that Adeline was not looking well at all. She was pale and looking very sickly.

"I don't feel well," she said quietly. Optimus scanned her and he saw that she was becoming more ill with each passing moment.

"There is no time to go after Megatron; your friend here is very ill," he said sadly. Rachel nodded, she could only pray that Mya would be alright.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"She will be alright for now, but there is a serious problem. That explosion had a negative reaction on her. She needs a few doses of Energon in her system," Perceptor deduced.

"And it cannot be unfiltered Energon; it has to be from inside an Autobot," Ratchet added.

"And it has to be from one of you that was in the explosion," Perceptor replied.

"You may take as much as you need from me. I was in the explosion and she was near the area," Optimus said as he gently rubbed Adeline's pale face with his finger.

"I have some rather bad news…," Ratchet said in a slightly sad tone.

"Please, no more bad news!" Rachel pleaded. This was too much for her. One friend was ill and another was one kidnapped. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but Optimus picked her up.

"Easy there…easy…shhh…," he cooed.

"Optimus, the Energon inside of you has helped to stabilize her because you were indeed in the explosion. But she needs another dose from someone else…"

"Oh no…," Optimus said softly.

"Yes Optimus. She needs and equal dose of Energon from Megatron," Ratchet said softly.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, boy. I've got a bad feeling about this. Looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Of The Humanized Autobots Chapter III**

"Megatron! He won't help us!" Rachel yelled. She wasn't yelling at them, she was just voicing her objection. Optimus held her closer to his spark and caressed her back.

"Take it easy, Rachel…we will help you," he cooed. Rachel tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Optimus, I can't let you all fight this. This is all my fault; we shouldn't have left the orphanage. I will take care of this myself."

Optimus held her a bit more firmly; not to hurt her, but it got her attention as he held her closer to his face. "Rachel…," his baritone voice said softly. It made her flinch and look at him. "I won't let you do this alone. Once we get Mya back, we need to discuss about you girls and where you came from."

"There is nothing to tell!"

"I beg to differ, but we will discuss that later. In the meantime, I need to have a meeting with Megatron."

Everyone could only stand in silence as Optimus went into a large room and stood in front of a large screen. It made Rachel's neck hurt just to see the size of everything. After a few moments, Megatron's face appeared on the screen.

"Well, if it isn't the Autobot weakling. What do you want, Prime?" He spat out.

"I need to speak with you alone, Megatron. Meet me in the outskirts of the city."

"As if I would be dumb enough to believe you…"

"I didn't know the mighty Megatron was a coward," Optimus grinned darkly.

"Watch your tongue, Prime, or you may find you no longer have one. I will meet you in 10 minutes," Megatron whispered darkly. After a few minutes, they were alone again as the screen turned off. Optimus turned to Rachel and gently ran his finger over her head.

"Don't worry. I will take care of this…personally," Optimus said softly as he transformed and rolled out of the base. Little did he know, Rachel was hitching a ride on the back of him.

* * *

 _10 minutes later…_

Optimus Prime rolled up to the outskirts of the city and after a few moments, Rachel felt a small shake.

"Rachel…I know you're there…come on out," he said softly. She slowly got off and she saw him transform and look at her with curiosity.

"Sorry, I just want to help!"

"Don't be concerned. But I need you to stay out of sight; Megatron will be here soon."

Rachel nodded and found cover in some bushes nearby. After a few moments, they could hear loud and strong footsteps. Optimus turned and saw Megatron walk into view.

"You better have a good reason for meeting me out here, Prime," he hissed.

"I do. I want you to return the girl you kidnapped."

"As if I would do that. I have special plans for her. With some experimentation and time, she would make a nice Decepticon," he sneered. This made Optimus growl in anger.

"Megatron, if you harm one hair on her head, you will be scrap metal before dark," Optimus said angrily.

"Is that a threat, Prime?"

"Take it as you please Megatron. And if you don't release her, you will have to answer to me."

"I don't fear you, Prime! I…," At that moment, both of them began to groan and gasp in pain.

"What's happening?! NO! We can't be changing again!"

"I'm afraid we can't stop it! Those chemicals have changed our circuitry! We are changing back to…to…,"

"TO HUMANS!" Megatron roared. At that moment, both of them fell to their knees and began to change their forms once more.

"Oh no…," Rachel gasped. Now how would they get the Energon for Adeline? If Mya was still captured and Megatron was a human, there was no way to get the Energon from Megatron or save Mya. After a few moments, the change stopped.

"Great! Just perfect! Now we're back in this disgusting state!" Megatron howled in anger.

"At least we know that we change when the sun goes down."

"Prime, I will rip your spark out for this…,"

"Empty threats will not help you, you sorry pile of scrap metal. Right now, we need to get to safety until we can change back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Prime. I'm heading back to my base."

"Well, that will be interesting. I'm sure all of the Decepticons would love to see their leader in a human form," Optimus chuckled mockingly.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE PRIME!"

"May be I can help…" Rachel said as she came out of the bushes. "Have you all ridden the subway before?" She smiled.

"Primus help us…,"Megatron huffed angrily.

"This is going to be a long night…," Optimus groaned.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night of the Humanized Autobots Chapter 4**

Rachel took both Megatron and Optimus on the subway. It was very crowed and she could only laugh as the two titans were smashed because there were so many people.

"Prime, if you don't move your arm, so help me I'll kill you on this spot!"

"Hold your tongue, Megatron! I can't move!" Optimus spat out!

"Hush, you two! We're almost at the clinic," Rachel said softly. Once they left the subway, she led them to the old abandoned clinic.

"Here we are again. We are where it all began," she said softly. She then let out a small cough. Even though the cough was small, it sounded congested. It was almost as if she was getting sick.

"Rachel…where is your winter clothing? We are getting closer to the winter months," Optimus said softly.

"I don't really have any. I was too busy trying to escape that horrible orphanage that I left my clothes behind," she replied. "But I'm fine."

"Stop worrying about the blasted human! We need to focus on taking care of our needs as of this moment! I feel a strange feeling in my stomach," Megatron growled. At this point, Rachel giggled.

"Hungry? Megatron, you're hungry for human food that's why!" She smiled as she handed him an apple.

"You humans are difficult to understand!" He huffed as he began to munch on it.

"I will go out for firewood. We need some fire for that fireplace. In the meantime, you help Rachel with anything she needs Megatron. If I hear you caused her any trouble, I will personally make you into scrap," Optimus warned as he walked out into the night. Megatron rolled his red eyes and noticed that Rachel was indeed appearing sick.

"What is wrong with you, human?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit strange," she said quietly. Now come to think of it, Megatron wasn't feeling the best either. And it was no wonder. They both had on t-shirts and it was snowing outside! They were both wet from the cool air and snow. Megatron saw that Rachel was trying to keep her eyes open, but she was still appearing ill. At that same moment, Optimus walked back inside.

"Rachel!" He gasped. He then quickly made a blazing fire and then held her in his arms. "Megatron, hand me that blanket over there. She needs warmth."

"Prime, we need warmth too! This weather could kill us in these forms! We are not prepared!" Megatron huffed.

"She needs it more than we do. Now hand it over," Optimus said. Megatron handed it to him and saw him wrap it around her.

" _If she becomes sick, we may never know what chemicals they used to change us,"_ Megatron thought. He knew that if he could scan each girl, he could learn of which chemicals changed them, but he couldn't do it with Optimus around or when he was a human. Megatron then got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"I'll be back, Prime," he responded. After a few hours, he returned with some type of medicine. It was medicine to help with a cold and he also had more blankets.

"Megatron, where did you get these?"

"I persuaded a store owner to give me a donation," he smiled deviously. Before Optimus could answer, Megatron walked passed him and held Rachel in his lap. He then began to give her the medicine and once she drank it, Megatron continued to hold her.

"Could it be Megatron has a spark after all?" Optimus smirked.

"Prime, I'm doing this because if this human gets sick, she cannot tell me what I need to know. If we don't learn how to stop these horrid transformations, we will be stuck like this forever!"

"True. Well we can help you with a solution if you give us Mya," Optimus responded.

"No, Prime. I am not negotiating," Megatron hissed.

"One of those girls will die if we don't each give her a dose of Energon! It's our fault she's sick."

"I REFUSE TO SHARE ANY OF MY ENERGON WITH A PETTY HUMAN, PRIME!"

"We will get it from you somehow," Optimus growled.

"Then, Prime…let the games begin," Megatron hissed.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh, oh…things are not looking good.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night Of The Humanized Autobots Chapter 5**

Megatron waited until Rachel woke up, but he made no certain moves because Optimus was watching closely.

"I can't believe you would let a human touch you, Megatron," Optimus chuckled as he watched him. It was strange; could Megatron be feeling anything for a human?

"Hold your tongue, Prime! I care for no one," he hissed.

"That is not how it appears…," Optimus combated. Before Megatron could answer, Rachel began to stir. She was beginning to feel better. She looked up and saw the frustrated, and yet concerned, red eyes of Megatron.

"You're feeling better, I assume…," he said quietly.

"Y-Yes; I do feel a bit better…," she said softly. She then sat up and walked over to get some tea from the old table that was sitting in the corner. Optimus then stood up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're better?"

"Yes. I am," she smiled. She then noticed that Megatron wasn't looking well at all. She walked over to him and placed a blanket around him, which shocked him deeply.

"Keep away from me. I don't need your assistance," he said, but it was as if being a human had taken most of the venom out of his words.

"Fine then! I was only trying to help," she said as she attempted to walk away. Megatron then quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, making Optimus lean forward, preparing to defend Rachel if need be.

"My apologies, Rachel. I know you were just trying to assist me. Please…sit down."

"Why? You just said you didn't want me around."

"That was an innocent mistake on my part," he cooed as he walked closer to her and closed the gap between them. Optimus felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. Rachel began to blush with how close Megatron was to her. "Do you forgive my ignorance?" He asked as he gave her a wide and handsome grin. Rachel nodded and then she felt him lean down closer to her ear and breathe.

"Let's start over, Rachel…," he smiled as he then backed up and shook her hand.

"O-Ok, what's your game?! How can you despise us and now you care?!"

"I told you before, Rachel; I was ignorant of human feelings and emotions. Now that I am human, I can understand you," he said softly. At this point, Optimus walked over near Rachel.

"Rachel, keep your distance. I don't know what he's planning, but Megatron has never cared for anyone or anything; especially humans," Optimus warned, feeling something was wrong. Megatron just gave him an innocent smile and walked away.

"I agree, Optimus; I don't know what it is, but why would he care about us or anything and why now?"

"My guess is that he wants to learn something from us; why else would he be this…this…"

"Friendly?" Rachel asked. She then hung her head. "It makes sense; everyone in my life has wanted me only because they needed something from me. Well, everyone except Mya and Adeline."

Optimus turned around slowly and noticed the small tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and gently turned her around to face him. She looked up into his light blue eyes and his handsome face. He was more handsome than Megatron and twice as sweet.

"Rachel…not everyone wants something from you," he said softly.

"Most people do…they only want something, but they do not really care. I learned that from the orphanage," she said softly. She tried to walk away, but he pulled her back to his chest.

"Listen to me…not everyone is like that. I know you have to learn to trust and that will take time."

"Yes, it will take time. But anyway, you better get some rest, Optimus. Both you and Megatron need your strength with these changes that have been happening," Rachel said softly. She then got a blanket and wrapped it around herself. To give them their space, she walked over to a corner of the room and laid down on the carpet. It wasn't long before she felt a large and toned body lying behind her to keep her warm. She turned quickly and met the blue, unwinking eyes of Optimus Prime.

"I only require your warmth for tonight Rachel; it is cold," he smiled warmly.

"B-But what could I do to keep you warm?!"

"Your kindness is enough; leave the physical warmth to me," He cooed as he let her snuggle against his massive frame. He did not mean it in an intrusive manner; he wanted to show her that there were people who genuinely cared for her. It wasn't long before Rachel slowly fell asleep as Optimus watched over her. Meanwhile, Megatron was watching.

"Interesting…," he chuckled as he too laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night Of The Humanized Autobots Chapter 6**

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night and saw Optimus and Megatron were still asleep. She slowly began to stir and felt that she needed some tea. She slowly got up and walked to the back door to get some fresh air when she heard stirring behind her.

"Isn't it a bit early to be awake?" A deep voice cooed. Rachel turned around and saw Megatron smiling at her with his hands folded behind his head.

"Go back to sleep, Megatron…," Rachel whispered as she tried to carefully walk around the place and be quiet.

"You didn't answer my question, fleshling?" He said as he cocked a curious brow.

"Fleshling?! That sounds disgusting!" She huffed.

"Come now; I didn't mean to be offensive," he chuckled as he now laid on his stomach and studied her.

"Just let me focus…I need to make some tea…"

"Need help?"

"No…I've got it…"

"Are you certain?" He cooed again, now showing her a more handsome grin. One thing's for certain…for an evil warlord, he was very…charming?

"Megatron, cut it out. I'm fine," Rachel said quickly, now blushing a bit. She could feel his dark red eyes looking at her as she made her tea. Then after a few moments, she heard nothing.

"He must have gone back to sleep…," she thought. She was right in the middle of thinking when she burned her fingers with the hot water!

"OW!" She gasped, trying not to be loud and wake Optimus up. She held her burned fingers to her chest; it hurt terribly.

"My, my…now what have you gone and done, young one?" came a deep voice from the darkness. She then felt strong arms wrap around her and two large hands wrap around her hand. She turned and saw Megatron embracing her and then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Before Rachel could say anything, her pain and burns disappeared.

"What?! How did?! I mean…HOW?!"

"I may be part human…but I still have some Cybertronian secrets…," he whispered. He then pulled her closer to his chest. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes…thank you…Megatron…," Rachel said softly, still uncertain about him.

"You're welcome…Rachel…," he cooed in return. He then held his side in pain. "It's happening again…"

At this time, Optimus slowly began to wake up.

"Outside!" He bellowed. The titans ran outside and as the sun appeared high in the sky, both changed back to their Cybertronian forms. Both of them stretched in triumph and Megatron was the first to speak.

"Well, Prime…what are we going to do now? We can't return to either base looking like this."

"I suggest we ask our comrades to meet us in a spot nearby." Optimus replied. And with those words, Optimus called Ratchet and Perceptor. Both were there in less than a few minutes and were trying to find a solution to the issue.

"It will be hard to stop the changes, and Adeline needs that Energon!" Ratchet said gravely.

"I am not sharing my Energon!" Megatron hissed. But then he stopped and looked at Rachel. He gave a large and toothy grin that made her shudder. Optimus immediately picked her up and held her to his spark.

"Don't even think about it, Megatron…," Optimus growled.

"I think this works more in my favor than I thought…I will compromise with you, Prime…for a price."

"What do you want, Megatron…?" Optimus replied as his optics narrowed.

"I will give you a small amount of my Energon in return for one thing…"

"What?!" All of the Autobots said in response.

"I want Rachel…," Megatron smiled.

"You must be even more twisted than I thought…," Optimus huffed.

"He's insane…," Ratchet growled.

"Absolutely not…," Perceptor hissed. The only one that did not speak was Rachel. She was only thinking of Adeline and Mya.

"If I do come with you…will you give them the Energon now?" Rachel said softly.

"Of course not…I will only give them the Energon when you are with me…," Megatron responded.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Rachel combated. He then leaned down closer to her face.

"You can trust me…," he smiled. At that moment, Optimus cradled her closer to him.

"Back off Megatron…Rachel is not to be a bargaining tool."

"But Optimus…," Rachel began.

"NO BUTS! You're staying with me at all times…," Optimus ordered. "Autobots…roll out…"

But Megatron just gave a small smile walked away.

"We will see Optimus…we will see…," he chuckled.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night Of The Humanized Autobots Chapter 7**

Rachel was sitting on a rock thinking about what to do. She knew that she, Optimus, and Megatron were stuck together until they could find a solution to the problem.

"I need to help Mya and Adeline," Rachel whispered. At that moment, Optimus walked up to her.

"I have spoken to the Autobots about what is happening and they are trying to come up with a solution. Adeline is stabilized but she will need that Energon from Megatron if she is ever to recover completely."

"Optimus, you know that I will have to give myself to Megatron if we are to get that Energon," Rachel said softly.

"No, Rachel." Optimus replied firmly. "You are not going with him. Do you honestly think he will keep his promise?"

"No. But what choice do we have?!"

"There are other solutions. I can have some Autobots to do a rescue mission."

"They will need you to lead them Optimus and you are in no way ready for that!"

"Neither is Megatron. I need to keep you safe. If you are captured, he will have most of the components he needs to complete the task. He wants that formula to change all Autobots to humans. In a human state, we are powerless against him."

"I don't want to put anyone in danger, but we have to do something!"

"I understand Rachel and we are trying, but it will take time…I…," before Optimus could finish, Megatron called to him over the communications.

"Greetings, Prime. I have informed my men that I am safe and they are to carry on without me for a while. I am actually going to send them on a mission away from Earth to keep them away from our little dilemma."

"I see. We will meet at the assigned place soon. Our transformations will be happening soon." Optimus replied. At that moment, Bumblebee came in.

"Sir. Rachel said she would be back; she had to go into town and get some extra blankets and clothes for the place where you all are staying."

"WHAT?! She is not to go anywhere alone!" Optimus ordered. He then turned in enough time to see Megatron smirk and then quickly turn off the communications. "No! Move now!"

"Sir! What's wrong?!" Bumblebee gasped as he ran by Optimus' side. For a large robot, Optimus was incredibly fast.

"Megatron now knows that Rachel is alone! He's going to capture her! We have to get to her first!"

"Oh, no!" Bumblebee gasped. Optimus then burst into the room and bellowed so that every Autobot, either awake or asleep, heard him.

"Rachel's in danger! Search the town for her! Roll out now!" He commanded. He then quickly transformed and rolled out quickly, followed by the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in town…_

"Let's see…I could use some blankets. Some rubbing alcohol for Optimus' old wounds and some large sweatpants for Megatron. His already has some holes in the ones I bought for him." Rachel spoke out loud. She was right in the middle of gathering her items when she heard screaming outside. She quickly bought the items and headed outside to see what was happening!

"Rachel…I presume…," a voice hissed. She turned and saw Starscream looking at her with a sinister grin.

"Starscream!" She gasped. "Get away from me!"

"Why? You will be a perfect addition to the other human we have." He laughed.

"If you harm her, I'll…"

"Don't be a fool! Megatron needs her and he will be even happier when I show him I got you!" He laughed as he grabbed her in his hand and held her.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I don't think so…"

"I will only say this once…put…her…down…," a deep voice growled. They both spun around and saw Optimus and Tracks walking towards them.

"Not the acts of a gentleman that's for sure…," Tracks huffed.

"Silence Autobot! I am taking her to Megatron!"

"Your leader said all the Decepticons were gone from Earth! I should have known he was lying!" Optimus hissed out.

"I would love to stay and talk…but…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream screamed out as Optimus rammed into him and caught Rachel. He handed her quickly to Tracks and began to fight off the Decepticon. After a few moments, Starscream flew away.

"This isn't over! We will be back! Hail Megatron!" Starscream hollered as he flew quickly away.

"And I will be waiting…," Optimus growled in a deeper than usual tone. He then turned to Rachel and she could tell he was angry.

"Rachel. Why did you leave alone? I told you that you would be in danger!"

"But I needed to get some items for you guys!"

"Rachel! You are what is important! We…," he gasped as he felt pain in his side. He then started slowly writhing in pain and before he knew it, he was human once more. Rachel quickly handed him some clothes, but he did need some help with the shirt. As she assisted him, he turned to Tracks.

"Tracks. Head back to base and tell Ratchet and Perceptor to keep trying. We are heading to the head out."

"Optimus…it's called a hide out." Rachel said softly.

"Apologies. Hide out." Optimus corrected. Tracks nodded and headed out. Optimus then turned to Rachel, looking stern.

"Listen. You need to stay close by. You almost got kidnapped."

"I was only trying to get some supplies!" Rachel combated.

"Rachel…,"

"My, my…what a quarrel." Megatron chuckled as he walked up. Rachel angrily turned to him and was about to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Ah ah ah, temper temper."

"You liar! You tried to have me kidnapped!"

"Me? How? I was changing into a human, so how could I kidnap you?"

"Stop confusing her, Megatron. We know that it was you! You sent Starscream to kidnap her."

"You must be mistaken. Starscream was given specific orders to go on a mission to Cybertron."

"You're just trying to win my trust so that you can get the information that you need! Well, it won't work!" Rachel yelled, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She then stormed towards their hideout. Now she had to worry about watching her back for Starscream.

"Rachel…slow down," Optimus said as he tried to catch up to her.

"Just let me be. I made you mad and everyone is out to get me!" She said angrily. At that moment, Optimus grabbed her and wrapped his large arms around her. She couldn't move!

"Let me go, Optimus!" She demanded as she squirmed.

"No…look I'm sorry I scolded you; I was just concerned about you." He replied. She kept trying to move, but it was no use. He laid her gently on the couch and closed and locked the door.

"You're not going anywhere. I have to wash my face; I will be out in a moment and we can talk," he said softly. Rachel looked away sadly and at that moment Megatron walked in too.

"You both are so emotional. One would think that Optimus was always a human," he chuckled.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, come now. I did not betray you. If anything I am here to help you."

"Whatever…,"

"I am being truthful, Rachel. I want to scan you and your friends so we can find the truth behind these changes. Then you are free to go." He smiled.

"I don't trust you…,"

"Believe what you like, but if you don't trust me, your friend will perish," Megatron said softly.

Rachel felt her heart sink, but she knew he was right. At that moment, Optimus walked in. He heard most of the conversation through the door.

"Don't believe him, Rachel…,"

"Listen! All I want is for Adeline to live and for Mya to return safe and sound."

"Then, let's head to my base." Megatron smiled.

"Rachel, no! It's a trap." Optimus said sternly.

"She has no choice, Prime. Either she comes and lets me scan her or Adeline dies." Megatron replied. But then he turned to Rachel. "But I won't let your friend perish; trust me."

"If you have nothing to hide, then I will order all of the Autobots to come with us at dawn when we change back."

"No, Prime…remember…all of the Decepticons are on a mission. I have nothing to hide, but I will not have you capture me when I am unarmed." Megatron replied. "You both agree to come and come alone. Your friend is sinking fast…isn't she, Optimus? He can feel it through the Energon he gave to her."

Optimus growled in response.

"I take that as a yes. Then it's settled. At dawn, we head to my base." Megatron smiled.

"Here comes that sinking feeling…," Optimus spoke softly, making Rachel grab his arm in fear. They just agreed to go to Megatron's base…alone.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**Night Of The Humanized Autobots Chapter 8**

Rachel felt a gentle nudge and she looked up and saw Optimus leaning over her.

"Come, Rachel…dawn is almost here."

"Are we really going to his base?"

"Yes. He will be waiting."

"How do we know that he is trustworthy?" Rachel said in a slightly fearful tone.

"We don't." Optimus replied as he gently rubbed her back. He then kneeled down and roared in pain. He felt his transformations begin and he began to writhe in pain. Once it was over, he stood up, now happy to be in his Cybertronian form again.

"Let's go."

After a few minutes, they were in front of Megatron's base. It looked deserted, but Rachel was still nervous.

"I don't want to go," Rachel said softly.

"Yes, it is an intimidating place isn't it?" a voice replied. She turned around and Megatron and Optimus were facing each other. Megatron kneeled down near Rachel's face and gave her a big toothy grin.

"Now let's enter," he smiled as he placed a clawed hand towards her, but Optimus quickly scooped her up. He then faced Megatron and gave him a low growl.

"My, my…touchy this morning, aren't we Optimus," he snickered evilly. Optimus rolled his optics and they began to walk inside. Rachel glanced around and saw weapons and all kinds of items hanging from the wall from fallen opponents. They then heard a shriek come from one of the rooms!

"That's Mya!" Rachel yelled. Optimus then ran past Megatron and burst through the room where the shriek came from. They saw that Mya was trapped inside a large ball and she was trying to fight her way out!

"MYA!"

"RACHEL! GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mya screamed.

"Monster…," Optimus hissed and then he placed Rachel down gently and the titans clashed. They were so busy fighting that Megatron didn't notice Rachel walking over to the ball. She was trying to find a way to free her friend!

"GET OUT OF HERE, RACHEL!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Rachel yelled. At that moment, the ball delivered a nasty shock and Rachel fell back in pain.

"RACHEL!" Optimus bellowed. He then ran and smashed the ball in one blow and picked her up and Mya as well.

"We need to get her out of here!" Mya gasped.

"No, you won't be going anywhere, Prime. You see…that ball was laced with my Energon and it injected it into her system. Unless you bring Adeline to me, you will have two sick humans on your hands," Megatron smiled evilly.

"Y-You're a monster…," Rachel gasped out, now feeling even more sickly.

"And I knew you would do something this low Megatron, so I brought a back-up…," Optimus growled. He then aimed his gun right at Megatron's chest and got a perfect shot. Megatron was thrown against the wall and he gasped.

"What did you do to me?!"

"That bullet was laced with a special powder from Perceptor; it will immobilize you for a few hours," he replied coolly. He then ran out of the base with Mya and Rachel in his arms.

"PRIME YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Megatron howled.

* * *

 _Four hours later…_

Rachel was not feeling well, but she was not as bad a condition as Adeline. But she knew that eventually, she and Adeline would need a dose of medicine from Perceptor. It would need a clear dose of Energon from both Megatron and Optimus.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that monster…," Ratchet growled.

"I will tear him limb from limb!" Ironhide hissed.

"Do not worry, men. He will not be bothering us for a while; right now we need to focus on treating the girls. Now that we have all three of them, they will be alright." Optimus said softly.

"Yes I agree." Ratchet said softly.

Meanwhile, the girls were all talking.

"Will we be alright?" Adeline whispered.

"I think so; we just need a dose of Energon; a clear dose of Energon…from…from…"

"Megatron." Mya hissed. "He would kill us if he had the chance; he doesn't care." Suddenly, they heard a thump from outside. They looked out the window and saw Megatron slowly limping towards the old clinic.

"He's coming for us…," Mya gasped fearfully. At that moment, Optimus ran and gathered the girls in his arms and looked out the window.

"Don't worry. I have you all. He is coming because his base is not meant for a human. He would not be able to live in a Decepticon base for long. This is the only place he knows of."

"He knows that you all could take him prisoner though." Adeline said.

"Yes, he knows. But he has no choice. Just like we had no choice this morning." Optimus replied.

At that moment, both titans began to change as the sun began to set. Once they were human once more, Megatron sank down to the ground. The bullet that Optimus shot at him stunned him as a Decepticon, but it made him very sick as a human. Optimus slowly walked over to him and gave him a cool glare; he had no intention of letting this warlord hurt his girls.

"Well Optimus, what are you waiting for? This is your chance," Megatron glared at him before he sank down and passed out.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night Of The Humanized Autobots Final Chapter**

When Megatron woke up he was chained up in the Autobot dungeon. He growled in anger but noticed that he wasn't destroyed!

"Why am I still alive?"

"Because I did not want to destroy you in front of these young ones," Optimus growled in return.

"Well then you will finish me when they are gone I suppose. No matter. I am not afraid of anything Prime, even deactivation!"  
Meanwhile, all of the girls stared at him in disgust. Megatron was only a worthless vile old Decepticon! But Rachel noticed that he was still sick and hurt from that bullet. She knelt down near him and placed a hand on his bare human chest where the scar was.

"Back away, Rachel!"

"No…I will not. I know that you hate me and all of us but I was taught to take care of everyone who needs help. Even my enemies." She said softly as she tried to clean up his wound. He growled angrily and pushed her back on the ground. She fell with a thud and she gasped because she fell on some glass! At that moment, Optimus ran over and slammed him into the wall.

"You should have accepted her help. You won't feel any comfort when I am done with you," Optimus hissed angrily as he helped Rachel to her feet and sat her gently on the couch. "Don't worry. It's just a few scratches. I will clean it immediately," Optimus whispered.

Once he cleaned up Rachel's wound, he carried the girls to their room to rest for the night. The Autobot base was a good hideout, but not the best place for sick individuals. Optimus was having trouble staying awake in his human form, but he wanted to watch over them.

"Please rest, Optimus, you have done so much already," Mya whispered.

"Yes, please rest." Adeline added as she placed a hand on his warm arm. He smiled gently and laid in between them.

"You both need to get as close to me as possible; I am still part Cybertronian and I can handle the cold better than an average human. Come closer…Mya, that means you too," he chuckled as both girls shyly cuddled near him. "There we go; now rest you two. Now Rachel, there is room for you too; come closer."  
Rachel nodded and cuddled as close as she could. Optimus wrapped all four of them in a blanket and watched over them. Soon, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Rachel groaned in pain. Her arm was swollen from the glass cuts from earlier and she could feel herself worsening. She knew the Energon in her system was making her even more sick.  
Suddenly, she heard Optimus' intercom going off. He sat up quickly and answered it.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Optimus responded sleepily.

"Optimus! You have to move all three of those girls back to that old Clinic to hide! We see Decepticons heading this way! They are trying to find our base! It's too dangerous to have the girls here if they find us!"

"I will move them out immediately!" Optimus responded. He slowly woke each girl up. "Young ones, wake up. We have to move back to the old clinic. Decepticons are getting too close to our base."

"But I am too weak to travel…," Adeline said sadly.

"I will carry you. Rachel and Mya will follow us." Optimus said. He quickly picked her up and they began to head out quietly into the night. Before running out, Rachel got a look at Megatron. He glanced at her and got a look at the swollen arm and the sickness in her eyes from the Energon. His eyes narrowed, but she ignored it and ran behind the others.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"I am getting so tired," Rachel said, stumbling a bit. Optimus then knelt down.

"Get on my back Rachel."

"No way! You have to carry Adeline!"

"I am strong enough to carry you both, now get on!" He said.

"I don't think that's a good idea!"

"You doubt my strength?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"N-No! I just AH!" Rachel gasped as he gently placed Adeline down and then picked Rachel up and slung her over his shoulder. Once she was secure, he picked up Adeline and they began to walk more. He then noticed Mya was slowing down too.

"Mya…," he said, a curious look in his eye.

"Oh no, you don't! This is not gonna be ride-on-Prime night!"

"Oh no?" He chuckled.

"Yes…I mean AH! OPTIMUS!" Mya gasped as he then placed Adeline down and threw her over his shoulder too. He then picked Adeline up again and kept walking. He wasn't even slowing down; if anything he was going a bit faster! And to their amazement; Adeline was so comfortable she fell asleep in his arms!

"How is this possible!?"

"It is for those who have Cybertronian DNA," He responded matter of factly.

"How many more miles do we have to go?" Mya asked.

"7 more miles," He responded. "We have to walk; if we rode with an Autobot, we would have been spotted immediately. But the Decepticons would not recognize me as a human and they are not as familiar with you three so we had a better chance of escape."

The girls nodded in understanding and then they finally made it to the old clinic; the place that started it all.

"I feel like I could sleep for days!" Mya said as she fell on the soft rug.

"Rest, young ones." Optimus responded quietly. Soon, all of the girls were falling asleep. But not for long; they heard a few shots in the distance.

"Decepticons…," Optimus hissed. His intercom then rang again. "Go ahead, Ironhide."

"Optimus, we have a problem! Megatron escaped! While we were busy making sure the Decepticons didn't find the base he escaped in the confusion!"

"Keep looking! He is still in human form and could not have gotten far!"

"Will do! Ironhide out!"

"Primus help us," Optimus whispered as he glanced at the sleeping girls. "Don't worry, young ones; I will protect you."

"Will you, Prime?" A deep voice replied. Optimus whirled around and growled when Megatron walked into view, still weak, but stronger than before.

"Get out of here, Megatron!"

"Not without scanning the females!"

"You're not able to do that as a human!"

"No, but we will be changing soon…move them outside so that I can scan them and then you may live through this encounter," He sneered.

"Over my dead body…"

"You have a choice, Prime; you can either do as I say or I can kill them right now!" He growled as he pulled out a vile of liquid from Perceptor's lab. "I took this when the fool wasn't looking; it will blow everything up, including us and the females if you don't follow my orders."

Optimus growled, but gently picked up each of the sleeping girls and placed them on the soft grass.

"I am sorry young ones, but I have to do this to save you all." He whispered. He then groaned in pain as the sun began to change him. Once he and Megatron were back in their Cybertronian forms, Megatron began to scan the girls. He grinned at the information he was getting, but then noticed Rachel's face grimace in pain. She needed help and soon.

"Happy, Megatron? Your lust for power is killing the human that saved your life!"

"QUIET, PRIME!"

"It must be a great honor for an evil warlord to not take pity on the one who helped him!"

"I SAID QUIET, PRIME!" Megatron hissed out. He then heard Starscream and the other Decepticons closing in.

"Where are you, Lord Megatron!" Starscream bellowed.

"We are here to help you!" Another Decepticon yelled. Megatron then answered through his intercom.

"Stay back! I have this under control. Return to base!" He ordered. He then turned just in time to see Optimus charge and punch him through a tree!

"You'll pay for that!" He hissed.

"I'm ready…," Optimus growled.

"I will rip your Spark out of you!" Megatron yelled as the two titans clashed again. Megatron tried to impale Optimus with a sharp tree trunk and he almost did had Optimus not moved in time. But not before he slashed his sword and cut a deep gash in Optimus' arm. Optimus was leaking Energon badly but he switched his sword to his other arm and began to fight again. He then kicked Megatron in his chest and then slashed his leg, causing him to kneel in pain. His leg was almost completely taken off. After a few moments, they were both leaking Energon from their entire bodies.

"Well Prime, we both may not live through this…," he laughed out.

"NO!" A voice screamed. They both turned and saw all three girls weakly running to stand in front of Optimus.

"We are no match for you, but if you kill him, you have to kill us too!" Rachel said boldly. Megatron scoffed, but then saw Rachel falling to her knees in weakness.

"You would risk your life for a fallen Autobot…," he said softly.

"Yes…he saved me and now I need to save him. I owe him my life." Rachel said, and the other girls nodded. Megatron listened and then kneeled down to their level.

"MOVE BEFORE HE HARMS YOU!" Optimus bellowed, but Megatron held up his hand.

"I will not shed their blood today, Prime. It is true that Rachel helped to cure me when you shot me in my chest. I too, owe her my life. A warrior does not stay in debt to anyone, especially a human." He said. "Open your hands."

"Why?" Mya asked softly.

"Just do it." He huffed. The girls did what they were told and he then leaned down and let his Energon leak into their hands! Soon they had large handfuls of Energon; _PURE_ Energon from Megatron!

"Drink it." He said matter of factly.

"What?! Aren't we supposed to inject it into our blood stream!?"

"That is not the only way to cure you. Drinking it will cure you as well. Better do it before I change my mind." He said as his red eyes narrowed. The girls quickly drank and he leaned down and let more of his Energon fall into their hands. The girls kept gulping down the liquid. It tasted terrible, but it was the only way to cure them. Once they drank three doses, he stood up and scanned them.

"None of you should be concerned with illness now. Now my debt has been paid. Until next time Prime." Megatron said coolly as he stood up and flew away. Everyone could only sit and stare in utter shock!

"Did Megatron just save our lives?" Adeline asked.

"Yes…yes, he did." Mya responded.

"Be warned, he is still dangerous." Optimus added as he stood up and carried the girls back to the secret Autobot base.

"Could it be that an evil warlord does have a spark?" Rachel thought as she laid in Optimus' strong arms.

* * *

Later on that night Optimus met with Megatron one more time to give him the antidote to reverse the human transformations. But Megatron did not know that the antidote would also erase the information from his data banks so that he could not use the human secret formula against the Autobots in the future.

"I am here, Prime…you have the antidote?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, this is what we scanned from the young ones. We no longer have to be concerned with turning into humans." Optimus replied as he gave the antidote to Megatron. Once Megatron drank it, he looked at Prime with a sly smile and placed his hand on his gun. Optimus put his hand on his too, but Megatron chuckled in amusement.

"I will not battle today, Prime. But tomorrow is a new day," he chuckled. He then got a glimpse of Rachel, Mya, and Adeline in the window looking at him. "Yes, you three, until we meet again." With those words, he flew into the sky.

Back at Megatron's base, he realized that the information had been erased! He roared in anger and threw items against the wall and even slapped a few Decepticons around! He then saw a hair ribbon left on the floor from when he kidnapped Mya. He smiled evilly and held the ribbon in his hands.

"As long as he cares for those human females, I can get what I want. There will always be a next time Prime." Megatron growled as his red eyes narrowed in the darkness.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
